Bit of a crap idea, really
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione x Harry. I'm bad at summaries! It's good, I promise!


**OMG I HAVEN'T POSTED SINCE FEBRUARY I'M SO SORRY OH MY GOD**

**HAVE SOME HARMONY FLUFF**

Hermione wasn't the one for arguing with people and fighting. She hated any thought of violence. One day, in her sixth year, she was sat at the foot of the huge castle doors watching the snowflakes fall softly to the ground when someone tapped her shoulder. "Uh, 'Mione? Can I talk to you?" She wiped her tear-stained cheeks quickly as she shifted slightly, hurrying to hide her jaw and eyes.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned, "Don't try and hide it - I can tell you've been crying." He sat on the ground next to her, "Hey," He said again, softer, this time, "What happened?"

She sighed and gave a slight shrug, looking down at her feet and scuffing them in the snow. "I-I'm alright," she murmured, her voice catching in her throat, "Just got into a bit of trouble with Draco..."

A flicker of anger was apparent in his eyes, now. "What kind of trouble? 'Mione, what happened?" He studied her face, her eyes (Which it would be a lie to say they weren't beautiful), and her hair, Which was covering her jaw and eyes, abnormally. He went to brush it away, but thought better of it. "Is it serious? Do you need medication? Oh god, Hermione, if he hurt you-"

"I'm fine, Harry," she muttered, looking up at him through her snow-flecked hair, before looking away from him. "It's nothing serious... I had punched him for being mean to Luna. Guess he saw it coming this time. I'm alright," she added again, fidgeting with her hands in her lap awkwardly.

"Oh my god, Hermie, that's not okay! Where did he go? I could murder him!" He leaned forward and brushed the hair from her face, revealing the bruises that lined her jaw and eyelid. "Hermione... Why would anyone - How could anyone do this to you?" That Draco, he thought, was in for a good beating. Of course, Hermione still looked beautiful, in his eyes, even with the purple and black marks lined along her skin. He put his arm round her (Friends did that, right?) "Does it still hurt?"

"Don't do anything," she whispered, leaning against him absentmindedly and hiding her face in his shoulder. "Yeah, it still hurts. It only happened about an hour ago... I don't know where he went," she sighed, holding her hand over her marked jaw. "I kind of deserved it, I shouldn't have angered him."

"Deserved it? Nobody deserves this Hermie, especially not you!" He held her closer (Hoping she wouldn't mind) "If you don't want me to do anything, I won't," He whispered into her hair, "But it'll take a lot of self-control. I hated him in the first place, but now? He deserves anything that comes his way."

"Thank you," she mumbled, resting her head against his chest and sighing softly. "If anyone gets involved, it's just going to get worse..." she explained quietly, wrapping her arms around his torso and giving a small smile.

"I hate him." He muttered, still holding her close and absent-mindedly stroking her hair, " If he ever does this again, I'll probably end up expelled... Maybe it is best if I just leave it. Sorry." He brushed a snowflake from her eyelash, and smiled softly at her, "Hey, at least I have a better excuse to hate him now"

She smiled slightly and looked up at him, "It's alright, really... I don't want you to get expelled because of me. But yeah, you have a valid excuse now..." she said with a shrug, her smile growing slightly. She removed one of her arms from around him and took his hand in hers. "Anyway. what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Oh-Uh-Well..." He looked down at her smiling face - her multicoloured eyes, shining hair, even the small scar above her eyelid that made her unique to every other witch in the school - and suddenly came to reality. She would reject him! Why would Hermione Granger have fallen for him?

"It was just... Well, what did you get on question 3 of the potions exam? I think I got it wrong." Obviously that was not it, but it was better than heartbreak, right?

"Question 3? Um... I think it was Veritaserum. I'm not sure, though. Are you sure that's all you wanted?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to one side and frowning. "You wouldn't start stammering over just asking a Potions question, would you..?"

"Oh, okay, uh okay good I put that." Harry said, before having a sudden realisation. He was HARRY POTTER, the 'chosen one', so why was he having such trouble speaking to Hermione? Besides the fact that she was one of the kindest, funniest girls he had ever met, and when she flicked her fringe out her face or messed up a potion and stamped her foot on the floor and looked impeccably cute, and when she smiled he just felt a sudden urge to grab her face and kiss her, she was just another girl, right? Well, then why did he have such trouble speaking to her? At the end of the day, if she rejected him, it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, did it?

"Well, actually, I was just, well, what I was meaning to say is, well, I think, well I know actually, that I like you an awful lot. Maybe even more than like, I think, and well, sorry, I'm going on-"

She sat still for a moment, listening to him talk and occasionally giggling when he faltered, before he finally got out his sentence. Before she could think it through or stop herself, Hermione sat up and almost threw herself at him, taking his face in both hands and kissing him deeply, now that she had the chance to do what she'd been wanting to do for what seemed like an age. At first he kind of sat there, before the realisation sank in that Hermione was kissing him. Him! Not Ron or Neville, him! He smiled into the kiss, and (finally) kissed her back, before breaking away for a second. "I guess that means you like me back? Actually, I can't be bothered to wait for an answer," He grinned, before tilting her face up to his again and kissing her, again.

She smirked and returned the kiss, wrapping one of her arms around the back of his neck while the other hand dropped from his face to his chest, unable to stop herself grinning into the kiss. They broke apart (After a long while) and he buried his face in her hair "I was so scared you'd reject me," He admitted, "Because, I mean, you're perfect, and I'm... well, me. I didn't want to be mushy and romantic and say I love you straight away, but I think I might, Hermie."

"I would never have rejected you, Harry... I love you too, I have for a while now," she confessed, smiling widely. "You're perfect, not me. I've always liked you, ever since we first met," she continued, lacing her fingers through his and squeezing his hand gently.

"This seems kind of fake," He laughed, "I never really thought it would happen. I mean, you could've chosen anyone in the school! You're beautiful, and funny, and cute, you're just perfect...I love you, Hermie. I wish I could've told you sooner." He hugged her tightly

"I love you too," she mumbled into his shirt as she hid her face in his chest, hugging him back. "I only go for the best," she joked, looking up at him, "That's why I chose you."

"I'm not the best... But I hope I'll do." He laughed, kissing her forehead, "Hey, since when has my Hermione been one for sitting down and talking emotionally?" He suddenly threw a handful of snow at her "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"You really are the best. At least to me," she stated, before squealing and throwing her arms up to hide her face, "Hey, no fair! And for your information, I've always been able to have an emotional conversation!" she laughed, before dumping a handful of snow on his head. "Well, we'll have to have more of them, hmm? It was quite educational." He yelped as the ice went down his coat, "OW! That was bloody cold, Granger!" He chased her round the courtyard, before they both fell over in the snow, laughing. "Actually, a snowball fight was a bit of a crap idea." He admitted, before leaning down, and kissing her, again.


End file.
